


Memories Forever Treasured

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [17]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Different AUs, Established Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Fluff, Hanbin and Jiwon are so in love it’s almost sickening, Healthy Relationships, In Love, M/M, No Angst, No misunderstandings or angst or fights or jealousy, Their friends are very supportive, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bc that’s what friends do, but still tease them, just love, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: A story depicting the moments in Hanbin and Jiwon’s relationship that show exactly why they’re just two halves of one soul.





	Memories Forever Treasured

**Author's Note:**

> I came out of my writing funk just for this and I’ll probably be going back into it again now :’). 
> 
> There’s been so many heavy fics lately and I wanted something soft and light and sweet. 
> 
> No misunderstandings or unrequited love or anger or fights or jealousy, just pure and sickeningly sweet love.
> 
> I still love all those fics, but I needed something to relieve myself with when it gets to be too much.

Jiwon was drunk and a drunk Jiwon meant a clingy and sweet Jiwon, which was something Hanbin _definitely_ never complained about.

Jiwon clung to Hanbin’s side as he pressed his smaller boyfriend into the wall of the booth in a bar their friends decided to meet up in.

A hand gently swept down Hanbin’s face, trailing from his temple and lingering at his jaw. “You’re so beautiful,” Jiwon sighed out, eyes hazy and reverent.

Hanbin laughed, shaking his head with a flush staining his cheeks. “I’m serious,” Jiwon insisted, leaning in to nuzzle Hanbin’s neck. “Just as beautiful as the first time I saw you in that park.”

“Park?” Hanbin asked, catching Jiwon’s free hand that tried sneaking under his shirt with an ease earned from four and a half years of dating. “I thought the first time you saw me was in the library?”

Jiwon shook his head, eyes going out of focus before he blinked, meeting Hanbin’s confused gaze. “No,” he slurred, “was walking with the guys when I saw you on a park bench. Just… stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at you cause you were so pretty.”

Jinhwan jumped in, holding his shot glass up as he added, “Couldn’t stop staring at you like some grade-A creep.”

Jiwon flipped his middle finger up at his best friend without looking away from Hanbin. “Just captivated me,” he cooed, leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Hanbin’s cheek.

Looking into Jiwon’s earnest eyes, Hanbin felt himself melting, body going pliant as he rested his head in the crook of Jiwon’s neck. “Love at first sight,” Jiwon hummed, relaxing against Hanbin.

“You’re making all of us feel single and lonely,” Donghyuk complained, even as a small smile crept onto his face at the sight of them so happy together.

“I think it’s cute,” Yunhyeong said, leaning against Chanwoo in a fake faint. “Like a story straight out of Shakespeare.”

Chanwoo snorted. “I don’t think comparing their relationship to a person who writes endings to plays like _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Hamlet_ is a good thing.”

Nodding his head, Junhoe took a sip of his gin and tonic before saying, “I think the Addams family is a better comparison.” They all paused to think about it before dissolving into vague agreements.

“Yeah,” Jinhwan said, “Jiwon is totally Gomez though. He’s wrapped around Hanbin’s finger and practically kisses the ground he walks on.”

“And he’ll always take the chance to go into a monologue about how much he loves Hanbin, the light of his life and apple of his eye, the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, an actual angel fallen from Heaven just for him, etcetera.” Chanwoo looked at them with a amused glint in his eyes.

“Don’t even get me started on the way he looks at Hanbin,” Yunhyeong said, which was very sound advice considering the twenty minute rant he’d given about it the last time. How he had so much oxygen inside that thin body, no one knew. “I can practically feel the honey dripping out of his eyes whenever Hanbin comes into his vision.”

Donghyuk ordered another drink before turning back to the group. “Jiwon also never misses an opportunity to physically show Hanbin his love. Even if they’re around people who’d rather not see their best friends sucking faces.” A flat glance aimed at the duo, Jiwon blissfully ignoring them while Hanbin stroked his hair.

Hanbin hid his shy grin behind a glass of coke. “Sorry,” he said in a decidedly unapologetic voice.

He added in a more bashful tone, “I can’t deny anything though.” Jiwon yawned, waving his hand and dismissing his friends’ remarks.

“I just have a lot of love for Hanbin and I’m not afraid to show it,” he said petulantly, sitting up straight and stretching his back.

“Speaking of showing it,” he continued, winking at Hanbin. “Let’s go back to the apartment and turn in for the night.” Hanbin laughed at their friends’ groaning and Jiwon nudging him while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get out already,” Jinhwan threw a napkin at them, “I’ll pay since I invited you guys out tonight.” Hanbin blew a kiss at him and waved.

“Night, guys!” He lugged Jiwon up and outside to their car, smiling at hearing the happy humming from the man next to him.

“I had a lot of fun with the guys,” Jiwon said when they reached the vehicle, turning to Hanbin with a soft look in his eyes. “Did you?” He asked it so earnestly, always wanting Hanbin to be as happy as he was.

Hanbin nodded, sliding his hands up to cup Jiwon’s jaw and kissing him chastely. “Yeah,” he replied in a whisper, “I did.”

Jiwon gave him a dopey smile. “I’m glad,” he closed his eyes and pressed into Hanbin’s hands. “Love you, babe.”

Hanbin let out a soft breath of laughter. “Love you, too, darling.” One more kiss and he rubbed Jiwon’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Home?”

Jiwon nodded. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the love~


End file.
